


So good to me

by ring_my_bell



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: Days passed ever since the academy stopped the impending apocalypse. Diego decided to take a rest in his old houseAU where they managed to stop Vanya from exploding the moon and nobody died





	So good to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaa, first time writing this pairing. I don't think I did very well, but I needed to get something of them out there!

Diego hated rainy season, it would rain for days and days nonstop and just making his life harder, being a vigilante he had to sometimes fight people in dark alleys and rain just made it harder in every single way, the rain made it hard to control the knives, all the water pouring down on his body while he fought people made his movements so heavy and when he got injured, the rain just made the pain worse.

 

But today he made an exception. All that apocalypse bullcrap made him so tired, made everyone tired, he needed some rest and he decided to stay at the academy for the week with his siblings. The whole Vanya has powers thing got resolved, they sat down with her and talked, for a very long time and were able to help her simmer down after so many emotions. Luther was reluctant to let her out since her power is so destructive, but all she needed was time to sink in her actions, Allison wasn’t mad at her even though she had all the reasons to be. 

 

These 8 days were a roller coaster of emotions for Diego (for everyone really) but something that he didn’t notice was that he got so much closer to all his siblings, closer to Klaus, whom he was always the closest really, he took it for granted his relationship with Klaus, maybe if he was more present in his life he could have stopped his drug addiction, maybe he could have listened to his fears more, being the support he needed when he was a teenager, maybe he could have helped all his problems. But that’s all in the past, there was no use in sulking and thinking of maybes, all he could do now was be better for him now. 

 

He was sitting on the kitchen with Klaus, waiting for Mom to cook their breakfast. He looked at his brother, sober for 3 days now. He was so proud deep inside, he can’t imagine the hell he went with those dead voices in his head ever since he, well, existed.

 

“Klaus?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Are you… angry at me? For never helping you with your drug problem? With you know… everything I didn’t do really.” He said looking down on the table

 

Klaus looked at him and raised a brow. “Where’s that coming from?”

 

“It’s just… Maybe if I had you know, done something. Maybe things would be different that’s all.”

 

Klaus chuckled. Diego was never good with words or feelings, but he could tell he was being genuine. “Well, what’s done, or better not done, is done right? I’m getting over all that. Thanks for worrying.” He smiled. His brother smiled back.

 

“Boys! Breakfast is ready! Made your favorite.” Grace laid down plates with eggs and bacon forming a smile. “Eat up!” She smiled her big mom smile. She was a robot but still, Diego loved her. He knew Klaus and the others did too, deep down.

\--------- 

 

After eating Diego went to his old room in the academy, just for nostalgia purposes. He sat down on his old bed, neatly done. He looked around. Everything was still in the same place, he closed his eyes and remembered all the times he, Klaus and Ben would play tabletop games here when they had free time, how he always caught Klaus cheating in every game and how they always laughed about it after it. Where did this stop? When did it stop? He wondered, when did he drift away so much from everyone. 

 

“Diego?” Klaus asked, standing just outside the room “What are doing?”

 

Then Diego popped back to reality “Oh.” He scratched his neck “I guess reminiscing good times.” he smiled sheepishly “Me, You and Ben spent so much time here, goofing around.”

 

“Yeah, I remember that we had a lot of fun.” He said leaning on the door and crossing his arms. 

 

“I miss those days when everything was you know… less shit? At least we were children, adult life sucks” He chuckled. 

 

“Tell me.” He sat down on the bed with his brother. He hated to admit it, but his brother was pretty good looking. He never told anyone how he got that scar, but it gave him a little charm. 

 

“Is there something on my face?” He said sarcastically

 

Klaus chuckled. “Well, there is that scar, but other than that no.” he rested his head on his Diego’s shoulders “Just admiring the view.”

 

“Oh, I’m flattered.” Diego rested his head on his brother’s and put his arms around him. They stayed in silence for a while. It just felt comforting, safe. Something they both needed. 

 

Diego then looked down at his sibling, resting peacefully as if there were no worries in the world, he looked innocent like this. He was so vulnerable, nobody really tried to understand him, talk to him, listen to him. He feels so guilty. He knows he shouldn’t be, as he said, it’s in the past now.

 

“You’re pretty too.” He broke the silence.

 

“What?” 

 

“You said I looked good. You do too.”

 

“Did-- Oh, I guess I did.” he lifted his head and stretched. “But I didn’t lie. You are handsome.”

 

They stared at each other. Both thinking. 

Klaus slowly lifted his hand and cupped one of Diego’s cheeks. Caressing his cheekbones with his thumb. He smiled. 

 

Then without really thinking straight, Diego closed their distance with his lips, he grabbed Klaus shirt with his hands and just kissed him hard and fast. After he stopped and opened his eyes, he saw Klaus shocked and red, both of them breathing heavily with hearts racing.

 

“W-What was that?” Klaus asked, still panting.

 

“I… uh- Don’t know what came over me.” He averted his gaze, blushing like a teenager.

 

“So I guess you really wouldn’t wait me be the last man on earth huh” Klaus teased him

 

“Hey, I-- I just! Ugh” He crossed his arms and gritted his teeth. 

 

“Calm down, calm down. We didn’t do anything wrong ok? Luther and Allison probably did it thousands of times. You are probably just really needy, I understand that, trust me.” He grabbed his brother’s shoulder. 

 

“I-” He was at a loss for words. He didn’t know what to say. He remembered what Grace told him about words, picture the word in your head. “I like you. More than I imagined really.”

 

Klaus looked confused. “Do you? Well… why? Why would you like me?”

 

He sighed. He probably was just as confused “This whole apocalypse thing, made me realize how important you are to me ok? I took our days as kids for granted, I think… I always knew. But couldn’t really picture my feelings, I guess. But I do care about you, I do like you. I do… love you.” he grabbed Klaus' hands.

 

“Oh” This was a predicament, Klaus thought. He didn’t know what to do, what to say. His heart was still aching with Dave, Diego’s was too for Patch probably, this was just him being needy, being touch starved. But he couldn’t say no, not when he was here, stripping his heart out.

 

He hugged Diego. Not knowing what to do, he could feel tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry for making you worry for me.”

 

“Please don’t apologize.” He stroked Klaus’ fluffy hair.

 

They broke the hug and joined hands. “Diego. I… feel the same.” Klaus smiled.

 

“I’m glad.” Diego smiled back. “Let’s get out of here, shall we? Do something I guess, go grab lunch. What do you think?”

 

“I’d love that.”

 

They got up and left the bedroom.

 

“Oh, I wonder!” Klaus started saying dramatically “What great things me and my new  _ boyfriend, _ will do!”Diego rolled his eyes. “You really don’t have another volume huh?” Diego complained but he liked that playfulness. It was Klaus at his core, a free spirit that did and said whatever he liked. 

 

Maybe things would get better now. They left the academy, hands linked. He looked at Klaus and smiled to himself thinking. ‘Things will definitely get better’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed it~~


End file.
